Talk:Knockdown
AB bonus? There is no AB bonuses with KD now right? -- Pstarky 06:27, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) *There's a -4 AB penalty, but I believe Olivenmann is correct that you also get +1 AB for each size difference, so the penalty is reduced. (It works the other way too; you get another -1 for attacking a small creature like a Halfling). The AB size modifier applies to all attacks, not just KD. -- Austicke 07:33, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) :*Bonuses to hit may affect the chance to land a successful knockdown, but they are not in themselves part of Knockdown itself. Perhaps a link to an article discussing size would be a worthwhile addition versus simple mentioning the bonus. People will mistake it as misinformation without the proper context. --Countess Terra 18:36, 22 April 2006 (PDT) *When attacking smaller opponents, some older version of NWN didn't increase the DC to resist the Knockdown but the AB of the attack. A patch has corrected that. -- Olivenmann 07:41, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) Ranged Can this skill be used with ranged weapons? Harleyquin 09:08, 4 February 2006 (PST) *No, melee only and unarmed.GhostNWN 11:53, 4 February 2006 (PST) Too much mouse When in a fight: Is there a way to knockdown current target withour having to target with mouse again?Smoller 16:23, 25 Martch 2008 (CET) *Not yet, but there is a way to do this under 1.69. (I still have some details to clean up before submitting this to the Vault.) --The Krit 19:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) * Forgot to follow-up with a link here: Autotargeting Combat Feats can be used to initiate a knockdown without having to click on a target. --The Krit 18:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Effects overriding knockdown What is this "effect roll" mentioned in the newest note? There are no rolls inherent to those effects that I am aware of. And why mention "non-immune"? If "immune" means "immune to knockdown", then that's superfluous as someone who is immune to knockdown will not have the prone effect to override in the first place. If "immune" means "immune to sleep/dazed/stunned" then that would be implied by those effects being successful. --The Krit 18:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) * Not the editor in question, but have experienced the phenomena. If you are under the effects of sleep, daze, or stun, and are knocked down, you can attack while under those effects, when normally you could not. This window is open only as long as you are prone from the knockdown. 07:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC)OdessyOfDarkness :* It's nice to have information corroborated, but that still does not answer the questions about what an "effect roll" is and why "non-immune" is mentioned. My question for people who have experienced this phenomena without the effect roll would be whether this is unique to the knockdown feat or does it apply to all ways of becoming prone? --The Krit 16:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) * I'm going to remove these nonsensical parts of the note, but will keep what is likely meant, based on the info from OdessyOfDarkness. Also, if there is no new information forthcoming, I will eventually move the note to prone, since there is no reason to think it is unique to knockdown. --The Krit 19:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Note moved to prone so that it can be found from the other sources of becoming prone. --The Krit 00:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Does KD ignore AC? I am assuming it does, that it rolls a completely separate attack from a normal attack roll. But I would appreciate a confirmation about this. TIA.--Iconclast 15:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) * What do you mean "completely separate attack from a normal attack roll"? As stated in the feat description, "The character makes an attack roll at -4". That is a normal attack roll, but with a -4 penalty, not separate at all. --The Krit 19:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) : I was confused about how KD works. I thought there were 2 attack rolls, one with the -4 penalty to determine if a discipline check was warranted, then the 2nd against the discipline check (what I thought was a separate one and this was the one I questioned if AC factored in). But from your surprised response, it's obvious now that there is only a single attack roll and that one is the same one used in the discipline check calculation. No further clarification of the article is needed. I just interpreted it strange for some reason. Thanks, TK! Carry on. --Iconclast 01:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Already prone It's stated that a knockdown on an already prone target does not extend the duration, but I must ask, does it reset it or is it useless to attempt a KD on an already prone target? Thanks! 19:58, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Mythics * Well, as you pointed out, the duration will not be extended. Doesn't matter if you want to call it "reset" instead of "extend", it does not happen. On the other hand, if you were asking if a KD could reset the prone condition's duration and make it shorter, that might be possible. I haven't tried it out myself, but I have seen reports of odd things happening that suggest it might be possible. I wonder if my party-mates would let me test this out the next time one of them gets hit by Bigby's forceful hand. :) --The Krit (talk) 21:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC)